The Future Is Shining Brightly
by GabiAndTroy271
Summary: Have Gabriella and Troy raised there kids.What will they do when their daughter begins to devolp a major attitude problem and what happens when Sharpay's daughter Mariah's father returns.Will Mariah's parents reunite or will Mariah's heart be broken.


_**Story-**__**The Future Is Shining Bright**_

**_Author-_GabiandTroy271**

**_Genre-_Romance Humor Just About Everything Really**

**_Rating-_T**

**_Disclamer-_I do not own High School Musical or its characters.But I do own the characters I made up.**

**_Summary-_Things have changed in many ways for Gabriella Montez,Troy Bolton,Sharpay Evans,Ryan Evans,Chad,and Taylor.They have graduated from college and are now having to deal with their own children who teach them more about them than they had never known.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The Bolton Family-**_

_**Troy Bolton-Now 27 year old Troy Bolton.Being the basketball star and the singing star he was Troy didnt make it into the showbiz business but now he is a well-known famous basketball player for the Los Angelas Lakers. Graduating from college with a degree in children's education.**_

_**Gabriella Bolton-Now 27 year old Gabriella Montez married the love of her life Troy Bolton after their 1st year of college.But now Gabriella is a very rich and famous singer and actress who trys to keep her family out of the limelight. Gabriella graduated with honors and a degree in the Acting and Theater Department.But she also got honors for how smart she was. She also graduated with a degree in politics and daplomansy.**_

_**Victoria"Tory"Bolton-Victoria is a major drama queen she is 5 years old just about to start kindergarden.She has light blonde slightly curly waist length hair and mystifing deep blue eyes.She is also smart to taking after her mother.She also has a twin brother.A good way of describing Tory is she is a miniture Sharpay.**_

_**Connor Bolton-Connor is Tory's twin brother he enjoys playing with his sister but he is really the only who has gotten used to Tory's ways but Connor is a little more quieter that Tory and he is much gentler.He also enjoys taking care of his 2 year old baby sister.**_

_**Karina Bolton-Tory's and Connor's baby sister Karina Bolton is a very playful baby and has a way of calming her big sister.Karina is 2 years old and has dark brown hair the same color as her mothers and she has deep brown eyes.Karina favors her mother a lot and she acts like her to.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Evans Family**_

_**Ryan Evans-Ryan soon fond out after high school that he was insterested in acting as well as singing he is now a famous acter with his sister Sharpay right by his side and supporting him his wife Kelsi Evans.**_

_**Kelsi Evans-Soon after breaking up with Jason Kelsi fell in love with sensitive and caring Ryan Evans.She is now a play writer for musical on BroadWay.**_

_**Sharpay Evans-Sharpay landed a solo career right beside her best friend Gabriella.But after awhile Sharpay lost the attitude and made something of herself.**_

_**Mariah Evans-Sharpay's five year old daughter is best friends with Tory and Connor.She is always reading for Tory's drama queen ways because she is one herself.Her mother told her that her father ran off when she was smaller.Mariah has long blonde straight hair and emerald green eyes.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ok Here I Go**_

**Little five year old Victoria Bolton lay in her bed looking at the cieling.She had gotten in trouble for drawing on the walls.She didn't understand why her twin brother Connor didn't get in trouble but of course she thought Mommy always listens to Connor and Daddy when I get in trouble or do something wrong.Even Karina seemed to be a angel to them.**

**I still don't know why Mommy sent me to my room to think about things.**

**"Mommy".Five year old Connor Bolton said tugging on his mother's shirt."Yes Sweetie".Gabriella said picking him up."When can sissy come out of her room.Cause I wanna take a said yawning."You can go in there Honey and rest".She said putting him down and rubbing his hair."I will wake you up when dinner is ready and try not make your sister mad please".Gabriella said once her son was gone she sat down on the couch and rubbed her hands through her hair.She couldn't believe that a little five year old little girl could be so much trouble.All of a sudden the doorbell rang.**

**Gabriella got up and answered it was Sharpay."Hey Sharpay".She said as Sharpay walked into her megaplex mansion."Hey Gabi".She said sitting on the couch."Can you believe they choose that Kirsten Dunst girl for that Cheerleading movie".She said."I know my audition was better than her's".She said sighing."I know Shar but roles come and go beside now you will have more time to spend with Mariah.She said Mariah was at Ryan's house."Oh and I have some news".Sharpay said."And I don't know what to do Mariah asked me who her dad is".Sharpay said shaking her head worriedly."So why don't you tell her".Gabriella said."You know it will be the right thing to do I suffered growing up because my mom wouldn't tell be about my father or tell me who he was".Gabriella said."Oh by the way who is her father again?".Gabriella asked.Then Sharpay began."Well it's...".**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How do you like it so far I need a couple of reviews then I will post again I am bored anyways.**

**-Yours Truly,**

**Jessica**


End file.
